


Love, I’ll serve it to you

by Dontatmethanks2



Series: Eat your heart out [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Constipated flirting, F/M, Hange is their best server and manager, Levi is a very rich socialite/businessman, Meet-Cute, Mike and Nanaba own a restaurant together, awkward hange, humble hange, sugar daddy Levi?, the 104th squad are teenage part timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontatmethanks2/pseuds/Dontatmethanks2
Summary: A Levi and Hange restaurant meet-cute. It’s better than I can explain.





	Love, I’ll serve it to you

**Author's Note:**

> No one:
> 
> Me: Already has one working multi chapter fic going on.
> 
> Also no one:
> 
> Also Me: creates a new working fic series, ahaha.

“We’ve special guests incoming on table five!” Nanaba yells across the bustling kitchen.

Hange looks up from the tickets she was reading and raises an eyebrow at Nanaba as she makes her way over to stand next to her in front of the grill line.

“Business men, they’re having a very important meeting with a very important socialite.” Nanaba explains while waggling her blonde brows at her.

Hange snorts.

“Of course they chose this place.”

“They choose very wisely, Wall Maria is one of the best hot spot in this god forsaken town!” Nanaba says, proudly puffing out her chest. Hange laughs.

Well she wasn’t wrong, Wall Maria is indeed one of the best restaurant bars in their city. It was owned by Nanaba and her longtime partner Mike Zacharias. They first opened it when they first graduated out of culinary school together, which was where they met. Hange’s heart always jumps for them when she thinks of their story, they were so lucky to have each other. They were soulmates.

Hange knew Nanaba since high school, they were best friends ever since. As soon as the restaurant was opened they knew that they wanted Hange to work with them. Ever since then Hange has been their best server and house Manager.

“I need every single dish that lands on that table to be nothing but exceptional, am I clear?!” Mike yells from the other side of the grill line.

“YES CHEF!” All the cooks in the kitchen yell in unison, flames bustling from burners.

“I need you to work that table.” Nanaba tells Hange who immediately groans in protest.

“Pleaseee Hange! Your out best server, everybody loves you!” Nanaba pleads her with clasped hands.

“Especially the rich old men.” Hange jokes with a roll of her amber eyes.

Nanaba pouts at her and Hange of course can never say no to her best friend.

“Fine.” She sighs.

“Yes! Okay they’re looking at their menus right now so showtime’s in two minutes. Give them your warmest most dazzling smile!”

Hange rolls her eyes before giving her an exaggerated smile.

“Perfect!” Nananba laughs before making her way to check on a lobster dish one of their youngest cooks, Eren, was plating.

Hange huffs before fixing her apron and adjusting her glasses and tightening her ponytail. She slips her notepad and pen into her apron pocket before grabbing a pitcher of fresh iced water and making her way into the dining room.

She immediately notices the table from the farthest side of the room, she can pick out the expensive suits very clearly from the rest of the guests.

As she reaches the table she takes notice of each of the diners, there were four of them. One was a man with shiny blonde hair and peircing blue eyes, he had an authoritative vibe to him. The man that sat in front of him was heavyset with slicked back dark hair and a thick mustache. His dark beady looking eyes immediately raked over Hange’s form when she approached, it made her skin crawl. The man who sat next to him was thinner and had dark brown hair that was made into a side part, his face was indifferent as he glanced at the rolex on his left arm.

The last man though, caught Hange off guard. He had short ink black hair that was cut into an undercut. His fringe fell delicately over his boyish face, even though his greyish blue eyes held a bored look he looked the youngest out of all of them. His skin looked pale but soft, and his dark blue suit looked to be the most expensive of the table. Most importantly he was very, very attractive.

Hange swallowed thickly before slapping on one of her most brilliant smiles that she could muster.

“Evening gentlemen, my name his Zoe,” she spoke in a cheery manner, gesturing towards her nametag. “I’ll be your server for today so we’ll be getting to know each other pretty well.”

The man with the beady eyes chuckled obnoxiously.

“I sure hope so.” 

Hange laughed nervously, she could feel the eyes of the dark blue suited man trained on her.

“I think our palletes may be too sophisticated for this place.” Said the man with the rolex.

Hange’s smile faltered a bit, and blue suit did not miss the way her jaw clenched.

“A Chardonnay for the table is just fine.” He said , locking eyes with Hange for a few seconds.

Hange blinked before slipping back on her fake smile.

“Of course, are any of you also ready to order?”

“I think we’ll start with the wine first.” The blonde said with a warm smile. 

Hange nodded before slipping her notepad and pen back into her apron pocket.

“I’ll be right out with the wine, once again my name is Zoe. Let me know if any of you fellas need anything, okay?”

Blue suit nodded in thanks before she departed and headed back into the kitchen with a bitter taste in her mouth.

“Did they order anything yet, Hange?” Nanaba said once she walked through the swinging kitchen doors.

“Chardonnay.” Hange said bluntly.

“That bad huh?”

Hange wrinkled her nose, “I’m pretty sure one of them sneaked dissed the place.”

Nanaba laughed.

“One of them is nice to look at though.” Hange muttered before grabbing the bottle of Chardonnay that Nanaba handed to her.

“Thanks.” Hange grunted before making her way back out to the dining room.

“Award winning smile Hange!” Nanaba called out after her, Hange just shook her head before plastering said smile back onto her face.

“Here you fellas are, Chardonnay. Just what the doctor ordered!” Hange announced, presenting the bottle to the men as if it were some rare peice of art. Hange didn’t miss they way it made the man in the blue suit’s lips twitch upwards slightly. She gave herself a pat on the back for that one.

After uncorcking the bottle she poured an appropriate amount in each of the men’s glasses, then set the bottle on the middle of the table.

“I’ll leave it here for y’all to enjoy.” She said before straightening up and pulling out her own and notepad. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

The beady eyed man ordered a thick cut wagyu style steak, while the brown haired man ordered a lobster pasta. The blonde haired man ordered a lemon grass sea bass and the man in the blue suit ordered a chicken cacciatore with an order of black tea.

“Anything else for you fellas?” Hange asked brightly after expertly reciting their orders to them, she didn’t even need to write it down.

“Perhaps a side of you?” Beady eyes teased.

It took everything in her power not to outwardly cringe at the man’s remarks, instead she just chuckled condescendingly at him.

“Sorry we’re all out!” She joked.

The man in the blue suit almost choked on his whine at her comeback.

Filled with sudden courage, Hange lightly slapped at his back as he coughed.

“I’m here all night folks.” She said, earning a scowl from the blue suit. “Geez tough crowd.”

The blonde man chuckled from beside him.

Hange stepped back, “your food will be out in a couple of minutes, in the meantime enjoy the wine.” She said before heading back into the kitchen and yelling out the order to the people on the grill line.

Hange sighed before grabbing a cup of water and chugging it down.

“Heard Nana gave you the special table.” Mike Said as he slid next her her, leaning against the ice machine.

Hange grunted as she crunched on a cube of ice.

“Hey at least the tip will be good.” Mike teased.

Hange threw a small price of ice at him, which he dodged while chuckling lightly. The man then sniffed the air before whirling around violently.

“That better not be cayenne pepper in my risotto, Kirstein!”

Hange giggled before drying her hands on her apron.

“Ah-uh Ms.Hange?” A voice spoke from behind her, making her twirl around.

“Oh Sasha, hi!” Hange greeted once she recognized the young girl. Sasha was one of their hosts, she worked here as part time because she was still in school like a lot of their other employees.

“One of your guests would like to speak with you.” The teen said awkwardly, fidgeting in the spot she stood in.

“Don’t tell me it’s from table five?” Nanaba popped up from behind Sasha, slightly scaring the girl in the process.

“Ah y-yeah, he’s waiting outside.” She said and Nanaba groaned before thanking and shooing Sasha away, she then turned to look at Hange questioningly.

“I didn’t do anything, they seemed satisfied.” Hange said, throwing her hands up defensively.

Nananba sighed, “pray it’s good news.” She said before going to assist Mike.

Hange presses the heel of her palm against her forehead and groaned before pushing her way out of the kitchen.

She immediately freezes when she sees that it’s the man in the blue suit waiting for hear near the restrooms. First she realizes how short he is, second she notices that he in fact did not look happy. Hange was mentally kicking herself to think of anything she could’ve done to upset them. Perhaps it was the comeback she made at the beady eyed man? No, the short man seemed to enjoy that remark. Hange sighed in defeat before approaching him cautiously.

The man lifts his head up at her when she approaches and before he can say anything Hange goes into apology mode.

“I am so sorry if I did or said anything to offend any of you, I can see to it that part of your check can be compensated.”

The man looks taken aback before frowning at her. Ah, she’s done it now.

“That’s not- look I can to apologize for all the unsavory remarks that my client has made towards you, it deeply embarrasses me,” He looks straight into her eyes. “Zoe.”

Hange almost melts right there onto the dining room floor, but she stays strong.

“Eh, O-oh that? It’s nothing I can’t handle really, it happens quite often.” She dismisses.

Levi’s frown deepens.

“It shouldn’t be something that you have to endure.” 

She chuckles.

“Thanks for the concern but I can handle myself uh..,”

“Levi.” He introduces himself.

“Ah, nice to finally put a name to that handsome face of yours. You already know my name, my friends like to call me Hange though. It’s my surname, hehe.”

One of Levi’s thin eyebrows quirk up at her sudden comfortableness with him.

“Did you tell them that you were coming to apologize?” She asks him cocking her head to the side.

“No, I told I went to powder my nose four-eyes.”

Hange’s face broke into an amused grin.

“Oh that’s new, if I didn’t know any better I would say you’re flirting with me.” She teased.

“So we’re on the same page then.” He scoffed.

“Glad to see that chivalry isn’t dead.” Hange laughed.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest.

“Are you actually interested or are you just looking for another source of income?” 

Hange snorted loudly to keep from laughing too loudly, fear of disturbing the other guests.

“Oh, that was good.”

He grins, “I’m better.”

His voice becomes husky and Hange’s jaw almost drops at his boldness.

“I’ll just leave my number of the table then. It’ll be there if you want it, no pressure.” He says giving her a coy look before heading back to his table.

She just stands there for a minute, trying to figure out what just happened before going back into the kitchen.

“So he finds you attractive and wants to give you his number, so what?” Nanaba says, chewing on a peice of garlic bread.

After her encounter with Levi Hange had went to check on their food, it was ready so she brought it out to the table with the help of Armin, another young server.

Levi kept his eyes on her the whole time as she placed his meal in front of him, that sneaky bastard. 

He smirked when he noticed the way the tips of her ears and cheeks tinged pink underneath his unwavering gaze as she poured iced water into their extra glasses. 

So he wanted to play this kind of game? Oh, Hange will play along too.

Mustering up every once of courage she had inside, she locked eyes with him.

“Any dessert for later?” She teased with sultry eyes.

Levi held her stare with his own and smirked before licking his lips.

“I think we’ll eat our meals first, thank you.” The blonde man next to Levi piped up, lips twisted into a knowing grin.

The two men that sat in front of Levi and the blonde shared a confused glance.

“Ah o-of course, enjoy your meal gentlemen.” Hange stuttered before grabbing her serving tray and scurrying her way back into kitchen, of course she felt Levi watch her leave.

“I don’t know,” Hange said to Nananba, who broke a peice of her bread and gave it to her. “I just- don’t you think maybe he’s a bit out of my league?” 

Nananba laughed out loud, almost choking on her bread.

“Hange, if anything, he’s out of your league. You’re really smart, funny, hard working and you’re beautiful in your weird Hange way.”

Hange snorted, popping her peice of bread into her mouth.

“Wow thanks, I truly feel beautiful.” She said sarcastically.

Nanaba lightly slapped her on the shoulder.

“You know what I mean!”

The both giggles together and for a second it reminded Hange of their days in high school, Hange smiles fondly at the memories.

“I don’t know... maybe I’ll indulge him.” Hange admitted softly, chuckling at Nanaba who wiggles her eyebrows at her suggestively.

After frequently checking on their table, the men finally finished their meal and decided to skip dessert.

“Thank you for dining with us gentlemen, we sure hope you’ll frequent with us in the future.” Hange bid them a farewell as they thanked her and each got up a walked out to the valet. 

Levi trailed behind idly, waiting for his campanions to walk out through the glass double doors before approaching her.

“My number is in the checkbook,” he told her, light eyes scanning her face carefully before running his fingers through his fringe.

Hange notice how soft and shiny his hair looked, she had the urge to sink her own fingers into it. That though made her blush slightly and tighten her grip on the tray in hands.

“By the way, your face looks constipated when you flirt, four-eyes.” He said with a tiny smirk before turning to leave.

Hange’s face flamed as she quickly turned to grab the checkbook off of the table. 

She opened it and almost choked on her own spit.

Yes his number was there, written on a small square napkin, but that wasn’t what shocked her.

There sitting innocently behind the napkin were five crisp twenty dollar bills.

Hange was puzzled, their bill was already paid for by credit card, just shy of sixty dollars. This must be her tip, Hange gaped.

Hell no, there’s no way. No one in their right mind would tip her this much, no matter how good she was.

Scooping the bills into her hand, she made a beeline out the door.

“Hey!” She called out to Levi, who was about to enter a shiny black Benz.

He paused before speaking inside the car to the driver and stepping back to close the door. He turned to her as she approached him with the money.

“Did I forget something?” He teased with a questioning raise of an eyebrow.

“Yea this.” Hange huffed, shoving the bills towards his unsuspecting face.

His smirk fell into a flat expression when he saw the money.

“That’s yours.” He said bluntly.

“This is way too much, way passed fifty percent!” She yelled.

“And you’re complaining?” Levi asked, frowning at her loud volume.

“Because it’s too much!” She whined.

Levi sighed.

“Look, the service was great, keep it.” He said, attempting to placate her.

Of course it didn’t.

Hange shook her head stubbornly. “If you enjoyed it, you tip me the appropriate amount.” She argued as she took one of the bills in her free hand before shoving the rest into one of his.

He made a ‘tch’ sound before grabbing her hand and shoving the money back in it.

“Stop being so stubborn, shitty glasses.”

Hange made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat before gripping his larger hand and shoving the money back into it.

“If im being stubborn then you’re being childish, calling me names you short ass grump!” 

People were starting to stare at the pair as they went back and fourth, it was making Levi a bit uncomfortable.

“You’re making a scene four-eyes, just take the fucking money.” He hisses at her

“I’m not a charity case you asshole!” She hisses back.

Finally, Levi has had enough. He huffed before finally taking the money from her and letting go of her hand.

“Fine. Here take this,” He said as he gave her one of the bills and pocketed the rest, lofting a hand up before she could protest. “ you can make it up by going on a date with me.” He finished in a flat tone.

Hange gaped at him.

“E-Eh?”

“Tomorrow night, be ready by eight sharp. Text me your address, I’ll pick you up.” 

Hange blinked a few times before answering.

“I-I work tomorrow.” Goddamnit stop stuttering so hard.

“I’m sure your boss will let you have the day off.” He spoke cooly.

Nanaba did Mike would most definitely want her to go, but she didn’t want him to know that.

“I can work something out.” Hange said with feigned disinterest.

“Good.” Levi said before reaching a hand out to her.

Hange stared at it in confusion.

“Your glasses,” he said. “They’re filfthy.”

“Oh.” Hange muttered dumbly before removing her wire rimmed glasses and handing it to him.

He carefully took the from her and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the lenses precariously. Hange just stood their squintly slightly at his blurry image.

When Levi finished he pocketed the hankerchief before leaning up to glide the frames back onto her nose.

Hange’s breath caught in her throat as she locked eyes with the shorter man, highly aware how close his face was to hers. She blushed as he tucked some of her stray hair behind her hair. They’re both frozen in place, getting lost in each other’s soft gaze.

Then hange thinks of something really funny and snorts.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” Levi glares at her.

“It looks like you could use some magnesium citrate.” She giggles.

“Hah?” Levi mutters, and looks at as if she’s grown a second head or something.

“Because you also look constipated when you try to flirt.” She finished before bursting out in full laughter.

Levi rolls his eyes before pulling away from her and heading back to his car.

“Just be ready by eight, four-eyes.” He calls out to her over his shoulder.

“Aye, captain.” Hange responds before he disappears into the vehicle and drives away.

Hange smiles dreamily like a school girl before looking down at her hand.

Her face falls when she realizes that the there’s another twenty behind the one he gave her.

“Goddamnit shorty!”


End file.
